A friend from afar yet very near
by ctrlaltdelover
Summary: Hello I m new here  hope u give gd R&RThis is about a friend of one of the characters who travelled to see her n solve her problems. I am not giving it away so see for yourself.
1. prologue

Disclaimer:I do not own shuffle,although i really want to.I also don't own the anime Bartender whose main character is refered to here. That said,I do own my created character,Miwa Kei Hibiki.

Prologue:"Nnnnooooo!I want a shirley temple!Not some orange juice for kids!" These words were blurted out by a 17 year old boy who was now flying above

the Pacific Ocean in a plane.He was flying towards what people deemed to be the land of the East.

flashback

"I am going to the Japan and that 's final!" This boy was talking to his parents and sister at that time, who was ultimately opposed to his plans.

"Son, you can't just fly to Japan and enter high school there!Its expensive and unreasonable!"

"Why would you think of doing such a thing anyway!?"

"I 'm telling you!Its just important to me!Trust me! I 'll be back during holidays."

"It isn't because of **her**,is it?"

Kei merely froze at this line and kept silent.Slowly,he lifted himself up and said seriously "I 'm going and that 's final."

And with that he took off.

end of flashback

Right now,he was complaining to a flight attendent about a right to good drinks,hoping that the flight attendent would just submit.

"Sir with all due respect,we don't serve alcoholic drinks aboard this plane."

"Like I said, its not an alcoholic cocktail.Don't you have anything else then?"

"We have only juice drinks and the like."

Seeing that this was going nowhere,he agreed to have just lemonade.Hopefully,he will be able to taste the specialities of a certain bartender who owned Eden hall soon.That wasn't so important now, he thought as he reached for his laptop and began to access his email account.He checked for mail but found nothing.He was particularly worried for a Japanese friend whom he chatted with online.He hoped to find some new messages,though he only saw the previous emails left in his account.The last email went something like this:

"I don't know what to do!Kei-kun,I just don't know what to do.He 's leaving me soon,I just know it!I will be left all alone soon,with nothing to guide me.My world is crumbling and I can't do anything.What should I do, Kei-kun?!"And that was it.

He was bothered by this since last month,when the mail came in.Ever since then he worked his butt off at odd jobs to get money for going to Japan.

He felt that it was foolish to go there without leads on his friend.However he did have one particular name in mind that might belong to his friend.

Kaede,the name that was seen in her email address.

"Just wait for me, Kaede!I 'm on the way."

Next

Chapter 1:A new face appears


	2. A new face appears

Disclaimer:I don't own the anime/manga/game shuffle or other games refered to here but I own Miwa Kei Hibiki.

Chapter 1:A new face appears

After much luggage collecting and the like,Kei grabbed a cab to travel to his new hometown.With all the heavy baggage carried around,it seemed a blessing to get transport.After a few hours of riding and playing Monster Hunter on his PSP(He lost 20 times to the dragons by the way),he finally saw his new homestead on the horizon.

"Is that the place I 'm staying at?"Kei asked his cab driver.

"Yup,this is the home of humans,demons and gods.Your new home..."

"Sunshine Town."

Just looking at it from afar was already a magnificent sight.Just hearing its name was enough to excite the young boy travelling towards it. He never seen a god or demon before although he had heard tales and this prospect excited him greatly.He soon arrived at his new house after viewing the wonderous neighbourhood around him through the cab's window.It was a small place in a big apartment,suitable only for mostly bachelors.He hoped to make the most of it and knew he would need to shop for food supplies later.He thanked the cab driver and settle in at his new home.

Much later,he finally found the local market after 3 hours of searching(He has a bad sense of direction,ok?)He had seen many of the demons and gods mentioned,although they were more normal than expected much to his disappointment.He was browsing through the meat section of the supermarket when suddenly he heard the rumbling of an approaching shopping cart.

"Huh?" Crash!

"Doh! Itetete! ( . ) What in the world?"

"Oops, sorry,sorry!Some kid pushed my cart and ..."

Kei took a quick glance at the young man in front of him.He was slightly built,a little tall and had black hair.He was also wearing a white school uniform with a green sweatshirt.The moment he saw this attire,he realised something.

"Hey,are you from Verbena Academy?"Kei asked

"Huh?Oh,yeah?Why?"replied the stranger.

"All right,finally a schoolmate!Cool!"

The stranger merely stood there puzzled.Kei explained he was new in town and was also attending the same school.  
"Oh!You 're new here and couldn't find the school either?"

"Yeah,it took me forever just to get here and get supplies.I am living on my own in that apartment block at xxx street."

"Really? I live there too."

They conversed for a long time and Kei realized Rin(the stranger's name) moved in there for reasons unknown.He was finding it easy to talk to Rin for some strange reason and hoped to shown around town by this person who seemed rather approachable.They both went home together,with Kei begging him to help move his stuff.Rin agreeded,though he could have done without the begging.Hours later..."Omg,how much more stuff do you have?"

Rin had been moving Kei's Ps2,CDs and so on while Kei rearranged his comic collection.

"And on that note,shouldn't move the important stuff instead of fiddling with your comics?"--;

"Hey, this is important too,ya know.I need easily accessible comics for my entertainment.'Sides you owe me for mowing me with your cart."

"Dude,I told you some kid did it,not me."

Kei feigned ignorance but thanked him for the help when they finished.Rin apparently had to contact someone about a date or something.Kei decided he needed a walk around town(He figured he wouldn't get lost twice)and proceeded towards touring his neighbourhood.He just exited through the door when he saw a girl with orange hair pass by.This moment was the greatest change he had felt his whole life.This girl walked silently and carefully but each step was heard clearly.Her movements were graceful yet very slight.Her presence seemed somewhat sorrowful yet comforting.She was approaching the room Rin just entered.'A friend of his?'he thought.He found out when she knocked on his door and called out in her sweet,gentle yet softspoken voice.

"Rin-kun?"

Next

Chapter 2 Is it her?


End file.
